Everything beginnings in Death
by Jessika-Kuchiki
Summary: Por causa da morte, ele se foi.  Por causa da morte, eu sofri.  Por causa da morte, tudo começou.


Sempre as mesmas frases. As mesmas atitudes. O mesmo desconforto.

Apertos de mão e abraços sucederam o silêncio inconsolável, os olhos ficaram vermelhos pelas lágrimas retidas.

À sua direita, Yuzu soluçava. À sua esquerda, Karin continuava com o semblante fechado. Ele não sabia mais porque ele continuava murmurando agradecimentos já que sua voz rouca os deixava incompreensíveis.

Sua tia distribuía, com um ar ausente, pedaços do bolo. Seu avô ria falsamente diante da anedota que ouvia. Uma antiga amiga de sua mãe limpava uma lágrima.

Ichigo virou a cabeça em direção ao muro da sala e viu o grande pôster de Masaki, que ocupava grande parte da parede.

**~o~**

_Ele sabia. Ele poderia ter previsto isso. Ele sentia._

_Ichigo tinha passado seu dia em um estado de nervosismo jamais visto antes. Algo o ameaçava. Ele seria incapaz de dizer em que se baseava essa impressão, mas era algo certo. Alguma coisa nefasta o seguia. Uma presença impossível de definir, como uma ameaça escondida, constantemente andava atrás dele, parecendo que a qualquer momento iria... Sair. Aparecer._

_(Matar, talvez?)_

_Ele lutava desde cedo contra uma dor de cabeça que nenhum remédio parecia amenizar e ainda se sentia sufocando, como se um braço invisível apertasse seu peito. Várias vezes, ele suava frio, sentia arrepios que passavam por sua coluna. E ele não resistia e olhava para trás todas essas vezes. Nenhum de seus amigos conseguiu fazer seu mal-humor melhorar. E foi quase aterrorizado que ele voltou para casa, sendo seguido por essa "presença" que parecia provocá-lo._

**~o~**

Chad apertou sua mão dizendo que sabia o que ele sentia e se ele quiser conversar sobre isso, sua porta estaria aberta. Tatsuki, com os olhos vermelhos, abraçou ele e suas irmãs, antes de pedir que eles sejam fortes e que não hesitem a conversar com ela se precisarem. Inoue, logo atrás, falava com uma voz doce apesar de suas lágrimas. Foi com um sorriso triste e angelical que ela declarou que ninguém conseguia passar por isso só, e que todos aqueles que estavam presentes nesta casa, neste momento, estavam lá por eles, e que se eles não vissem os mortos, o contrário talvez não seja verdade. Ela passou a mão em seu próprio rosto para secar as lágrimas e disse a ele para cuidar bem de suas irmãs. Keigo abandonou sua habitual alegria para o rosto mais melancólico que Ichigo já o viu fazer, trocou um aperto de mão com Ichigo e disse que também estaria lá pra ele, se ele precisasse. Mizuiro agiu igualmente, mas ainda com um meio sorriso triste no rosto. Outras pessoas fizeram o mesmo, chorando e relembrando que o corpo que estavam observando já foi de um grande homem...

**~o~**

_– __Ichigo!_

_Pouco depois de entrar em casa, ele sentiu algo o atingir de um dos lados da cabeça, que o enviou até a parede de forma violenta. Ele percebeu que quem deu esse golpe 'mortal' nele foi seu próprio pai, o que realmente não o surpreendeu. Ele se levantou e como sempre, gritou:_

_– __Imbecil! É assim que você recebe seu filho em casa?_

_– __Meu filho? Não, Ichigo, você não é mais meu filho! Um filho que chega tão cedo, e que renuncia ao conhecimento que proporciona o colégio, não merece fazer parte da família do Kurosaki Isshin!_

_Dizendo isso, seu pai se jogou contra ele e começou uma série de socos contra Ichigo. Conseguindo evitar essa catástrofe, ele grita de raiva:_

_– __Seu retardado! A aula acaba a essa hora nas sextas! Me deixa em paz, seu bosta!_

_Mas Isshin não tinha a intenção de parar agora. A dor de cabeça de Ichigo estava piorando._

_– __Mas, você..._

_Isshin o agarra pela camisa e começa a chacoalhá-lo._

_– __Velho, por favor, agora não, me larga..._

_Ele leva duas bofetadas na cara e explode:_

_– __ME DEIXA EM PAZ, PORRA!_

_Seu soco foi rápido e Isshin sai voando, mas evitou por pouco de quebrar o vaso preferido de Masaki. Ele se levantou imediatamente com um imenso sorriso estampado no rosto e com o olho roxo._

_– __Parabéns filho! Eu estou orgulhoso de você, você progrediu muito! Eu te autorizo a ser meu filho outra vez e a me dar um abraço bem apertado!_

_O barulho da porta do quarto de Ichigo batendo foi a única resposta que ele recebeu. Ele fixou as escadas que seu filho acabara de subir e sua expressão instantaneamente se tornou séria. Ele conhecia muito bem seu filho para saber quando ele estava mal. A ansiedade tomou posse de seu rosto._

**~o~**

Megumi enxugou uma lágrima que estava prestes a cair e olhou para o pôster de Masaki. Pela enésima vez, ela se perguntou se poderia se acostumar ao fato de sua irmãzinha não estar mais presente... Tirando esses pensamentos da mente, ele olhou em direção a seu sobrinho e sobrinhas.

A presença de algumas pessoas ainda era surpreendente. Megumi ignorava quem eram os dois homens que estavam conversando com Ichigo, mas ela os achava estranhos e decidiu aproximar-se devagar, por precaução. Ambos se viraram para ela. O primeiro, extremamente alto, apenas acenou e desejou de um tom sincero, suas condolências. O segundo tinha cabelos loiros que chegavam um pouco acima de seus ombros e uma barba. Quando falou com ela, ainda olhava Ichigo. Em seus ombros havia um gato de olhos dourados. Megumi tinha dúvidas sobre este animal. Seu olhar era ainda mais penetrante do que o olhar de um homem, e ele fixava também seu sobrinho. Ela ficou aliviada de vê-los indo embora.

Infelizmente para ela, as duas outras pessoas que se seguiram não a agradaram também.

**~o~**

_A dor. Talvez foi o que o acordou naquele momento. Sua cabeça ainda doía, mas não do mesmo jeito de antes. A enxaqueca havia desaparecido, a dor vinha de uma batida._

_Ele percebeu lentamente que estava deitado no meio da sala. Sua cabeça estava descansando no chão, rodeada por restos da mesa de café._

_Ele levantou-se bruscamente gritando._

_– __VELHO? Velho, o que..._

_Demorou alguns segundos para ele perceber que seu pai estava usando um kimono negro e tinha uma espada na mão. Isshin levantou a cabeça, o que parecia ser um esforço sobre-humano. Ele se tremia todo e seus olhos deixavam transparecer a dor._

_– __I... Ichigo..._

_– __Pai, o que aconteceu? Porque você tá sangrando? O que..._

_– __Ichigo... Eu não tenho muito tempo..._

_– __O que você tá dizendo? Eu vou chamar a ambulância! Eles vão saber cuidar de você..._

_Quando o jovem estava prestes a levantar, ele parou de repente. Um outro Isshin se levantou dolorosamente a cerca de dois metros deles. Ele estava vestido com as roupas que seu pai usara hoje, e não tinha nenhuma espada na mão._

_– __Mas... O que..._

_– __É o Kon._

_– __Que? O que você tá dizendo? Quem..._

_– __Ichigo, lembre-se do que eu te ensinei sobre os shinigamis...Argh!_

_Diante dos olhos apavorados de seu filho, Isshin cospe muito sangue. Isso não o impediu, ao invés disso ele parecia mais determinado que nunca a falar. Ichigo sabia que ele queria dizer alguma coisa antes de morrer. Este pensamento encheu-o de terror. Seu pai estava morrendo._

_– __Ichigo, enfie minha espada... no seu coração..._

_– __O que?Mas o que... Não fale... Eu tenho que chamar a ambulância..._

_– __ICHIGO! Confie... em...Arrgh... mim..._

_A mão dele levantou-se fracamente, com a espada apontada para seu filho._

_– __Mas... Eu..._

_Ichigo começou a passar mal. Sua cabeça rodou ligeiramente e ele quase cai. Porém, duas mãos o seguram e o mantém sentado. As mãos do seu pai, aquele que estava vestido normalmente, aquele que ainda estava vivo._

_– __Faça o que ele está dizendo. Confie nele, Ichigo._

_Então ele vê que seu pai sofrendo diante de seus olhos. Ele fazia um esforço sobre-humano para manter seu braço erguido. Ele não conseguia mais falar, o sangue escorrendo lentamente por sua boca. As lágrimas que ficaram escondidas escorreram instantaneamente dos olhos de Ichigo._

_– __Tudo bem. Segure-se, pai. Você não vai morrer hoje._

_Ele colocou as mãos sobre as do seu pai, segurando o punho da espada. Eles se olham mais uma vez e de um gesto comum, enfiam a espada no coração do garoto._

_Uma sensação incrível correu por todo o seu corpo. Como se uma adrenalina enorme tivesse invadido seu corpo em um instante. Ao mesmo tempo, uma intensa luz tomou posse de todo seu corpo. Quando essa luz diminuiu, ele só teve tempo de perceber que ele também estava usando um kimono negro, enquanto o de seu pai ficou branco, e que uma enorme espada estava em suas costas. Então ele viu que os olhos de seu pai ficavam cada vez mais distantes, cada vez mais vazios._

_– __Pai... Pai!_

_Os olhos de seu pai se apagaram. Ichigo abraçou o corpo caído e sem vida de seu pai._

**~o~**

Ishida Ryûken se aproximou, seu filho Uryû logo atrás. O homem de cabelos brancos apresentou condolências extremamente superficiais. Megumi lançou-lhe um olhar desafiador. Ela não tinha idéia de qual era seu relacionamento com Isshin, pois eles nunca se viam. Mas, o fato é que Ryûken era o padrinho de Ichigo, Karin e Yuzu. Isso foi confirmado pelo testamento de Isshin. Sua reação foi de choque, como quando ela descobriu que o marido de sua irmãzinha estava morto. Ela com certeza se lembraria de seu primeiro encontro com Ryûken. Ele explicou, com sua frieza habitual, que, como Ichigo já tinha dezesseis anos, ele continuaria vivendo nessa casa, cuidando de suas irmãs. Ele se preocuparia em dar dinheiro em uma boa quantia todo mês, e eles se preocupariam com o resto. O pior quando Ichigo, diferentemente de todos, compreendeu o motivo dele, e ele ainda aceitou sem reclamar. Ishida pai e filho voltaram tão rápido como chegaram, e como eles foram os últimos, os Kurosaki se dirigiram à próxima sala.

O corpo de Isshin estava em cima de uma mesa, totalmente vestido de branco. Enquanto suas irmãs se aproximavam dele, Ichigo se virou para _eles._

Com certeza a presença mais estranha de todas estava ali. Vinte e quatro pessoas de várias idades, vestidas de kimonos negros, e que fora ele, ninguém notou. Eles eram o que Kon chamava de Gotei 13. Ele olhou novamente, mas eles não pareciam ter más intenções. Então seu olhar parou em uma menina que estava mais à direita.

Mesma idade que ele, talvez mais jovem, pequena e com cabelos negros que chegavam acima dos ombros, e uma mecha no meio do rosto. Ela usava a mesma roupa que ele usou na noite passada, fora alguns detalhes. Uma espécie de emblema feito de madeira, no qual estava gravada uma flor e o número 'treze', estava em seu braço esquerdo. Sua espada era normal e estava pendurada no 'cinto' que ela usava.

A garota olhou em seus olhos, e Ichigo viu que seu olhar era, ao mesmo tempo, o mais melancólico e natural que ele viu no dia.

**Kurosaki Isshin**

_Ninguém tem culpa se estamos mortos._

_Nós éramos somente o tipo de pais preparados a morrer pelos filhos._

**Próximo capitulo:**

Para mudar seu mundo _–_ Kon


End file.
